


Стечение обстоятельств

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест по заявке: "У Джареда боязнь закрытых помещений. Знакомый советует сходить к одному психиатру, проблема в том что тот принимает в офисе на 17 этаже, пересилив себя Джаред с попутчиком едет в лифте. Лифт застревает. Джаред в ужасе. Запертый с ним Дженсен пытается его успокоить. Любой рейтинг, но желательно поцелуи, объятья и нежность."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стечение обстоятельств

«Всегда можно пойти пешком, подумаешь, 17 этаж…», - пытался успокоить себя Джаред, заходя в офисное здание. В сторону лифта он даже не посмотрел и сразу же направился к двери, ведущей на лестницу. Но Джаред всегда знал, что удача очень его любит и поэтому сейчас на двери красовалась табличка: «Проход запрещен, ведутся ремонтные работы». Чертыхнувшись про себя и обреченно вздохнув, Падалеки пошел назад, к лифту.  
Нажав на кнопку вызова, Джаред стал терпеливо ждать, стараясь подавить в себе подступающую панику. Похоже, ехать наверх ему предстояло одному, потому что людей в холле практически не было, не считая охранника на входе. Но стоило ему зайти в кабину и нажать на кнопку нужного этажа, он заметил парня, бегом несущегося к лифту. Падалеки выставил ногу, придерживая закрывающиеся створки.  
\- Спасибо! – пробормотал незнакомец, заскакивая внутрь и стараясь отдышаться, - Если бы не Вы, опоздал бы на прием.  
Падалеки лишь нервно улыбнулся и вновь нажал на нужную кнопку. Парень тоже хотел это сделать, но увидев, какая кнопка подсвечивается, приподнял бровь и улыбнулся. Поймав недоуменный взгляд Джареда, парень пояснил:  
\- Мне тоже на 17.  
Джаред не нашел, что сказать, только снова улыбнулся. В глазах парня мелькнула какая-то эмоция, но Падалеки не смог ее распознать, слишком он нервничал. Лифты он ненавидел больше всего, потому что у него была клаустрофобия. Поэтому-то и записался к психиатру, которого посоветовал Фрэнсис. Джаред надеялся, что этот поход принесет хотя бы какую-то пользу. А то уже было столько разных психологов, которые пытались «помочь», а на деле просто вытягивали деньги.  
Неожиданно лифт дернулся, но не остановился. Падалеки чуть ли не пискнул от ужаса, но попутчик, кажется, ничего не заметил, что-то увлечено делая в своем телефоне. После этого, Джареду казалось, что лифт поднимается наверх мучительно медленно. Через несколько этажей лифт снова дернулся и на этот раз окончательно остановился.  
\- М-м-мы, что, з-застряли? – пробормотал Джаред, начиная заикаться от ужаса.  
\- Как не во время! – тихо пробормотал парень, спустя пару секунд, нажимая на кнопку вызова диспетчера, но из динамика раздалось только шуршание, - Отлично! Еще бы и свет отключили!  
Джаред привалился к стенке и медленно начал оседать на пол. Сбылся его один из страшных кошмаров – застрять в лифте. Если он выживет – убьет Фрэнсиса. Это была последняя связная мысль прежде, чем его полностью охватила паника. Джаред даже не слышал, что ему говорит «попутчик», он просто обхватил себя за колени руками и уткнулся в них лицом.  
Падалеки слегка пришел в себя от похлопывания по плечу и тревожного голоса сосед:  
\- Эй! Парень, что с тобой? – донеслось до него сквозь затуманенный паникой разум.  
\- Я…я…у меня к-к- клаустрофобия… - чуть слышно пробормотал Джаред.  
\- Это плохо… - чуть слышно произнес парень и положил руки ему на плечи, - Эй. Посмотри на меня.  
Падалеки, как маленький замотал головой, и только крепче вцепился в свои колени. И как раз в этот момент где-то сверху раздался скрежет и мигнул свет. Джаред еще сильнее напрягся под руками парня.  
\- Эй…как тебя зовут? – прошептал «попутчик» и не дождавшись ответа обнял Падалеки, привлекая к себе.  
Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданного объятия. Но тепло, исходящее от другого тела, действительно принесло хотя бы маленькую, но иллюзию покоя. Падалеки немного расслабился, и спустя пару минут, тихо прошептал:  
\- Джаред.  
\- Дженсен, - так же шепотом отозвался парень и едва ощутимо стал гладить Падалеки по спине, как маленького ребенка, - Постарайся успокоиться, все будет хорошо.  
Джаред отстраненно подумал, что сказать об этом проще, чем сделать. Но от теплых рук, неторопливо скользящих по плечам и спине, действительно стало немного легче, и паника чуть отступила. В кабине повисла тишина, нарушаемая только их дыханием и шуршанием одежды.  
Но иллюзия рухнула в тот момент, когда вырубился свет. Падалеки неосознанно вцепился в Дженсена и уткнулся носом ему куда-то в шею, стараясь унять начинающуюся дрожь. Леденящий ужас полностью окутал его. Дженсен молча обнял его еще крепче и стал гладить еще и по волосам. Не найдя другого выхода, Дженсен стал шептать какие-то глупости на ухо парню, надеясь, что хотя бы это немного приведет его в чувство. Безрезультатно.  
Дженсен понадеялся, что когда они отсюда выберутся, Джаред не захочет его убить за то, что он сейчас сделает. Немного отстранившись и быстро скользнув ладонью по его щеке, Дженсен стал беспорядочно целовать лицо парня. Падалеки никак на это не отреагировал.  
\- Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это, - пробормотал Дженсен и поцеловал Джареда уже по-настоящему, глубоко, но в тоже время нежно, пытаясь получить хотя бы какой-то отклик.  
Но и это не помогло. Дженсен сам чуть ли не начал впадать в отчаяние, как услышал тихое «еще» и снова прильнул к губам парня. На этот раз поцелуй вышел хоть и скованный, но настоящий. Джаред начал робко отвечать. Спустя какое-то время, когда остро почувствовалась нехватка воздуха, парням пришлось разорвать поцелуй.  
\- Лучше? – тихо спросил Дженсен, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Джареда.  
\- Лучше… - чуть охрипшим голосом ответил он и снова потянулся за поцелуем.  
Дженсен с радостью отметил, что Джаред перестал дрожать и немного расслабился. А когда под рубашкой почувствовал его руки, понял – сейчас уже задрожит он и отнюдь, не от страха.  
И стоило Падалеки потянуться к его галстуку и потянуть на себя, как лифт дернулся и включился свет. Спустя пару минут, кабина медленно поехала наверх.  
Джаред щурился при ярком свете, не осознавая, что произошло. Дженсен же мысленно порадовался, что парень вновь не впал в ступор. Осторожно выпутав из рук растерянного Падалеки свой галстук, Дженсен поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать и ему. Благо, в кабине было огромное зеркало, занимающее заднюю стену, и парни без труда смогли поправить одежду. Дженсен заметил, что Джаред старательно не смотрит в его сторону и отводит взгляд.  
До 17 оставалось еще несколько этажей, поэтому, усмехнувшись, Дженсен не раздумывая, прижал к стене Джареда и медленно поцеловал. Падалеки сначала замер, как мышь перед удавом, но в итоге все же ответил на поцелуй. Отлепились они друг от друга только тогда, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и створки начали открываться.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джаред и выскочил из лифта, даже не обернувшись.  
Дженсен лишь удивленно приподнял бровь и не торопясь покинул кабину, направляясь себе в приемную.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда там, в ожидании психоаналитика, то есть его, сидел Джаред. Парень, кажется, был удивлен еще больше, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Дженсен Эклз, - протянув руку, он лукаво улыбался, следя за реакцией Джареда. Но надо отдать парню должное, он даже виду не подал, что они знакомы и ответил крепким рукопожатием.  
\- Джаред Падалеки, - и после небольшой паузы добавил, - Это методы лечения такие?  
Дженсен непонимающе уставился на него, а потом понял смысл фразы:  
\- Мистер Падалеки, пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Джаред молча прошел за ним и заговорил только после того, как щелкнул на двери замок:  
\- Это Френсис Вам рассказал?  
\- Можно без официоза. И нет, я не понимаю о чем ты. Это просто нелепое стечение обстоятельств.  
Джаред лишь одарил его хмурым взглядом и направился к двери.  
\- Ну, уж нет, так просто ты отсюда не уйдешь. Либо я провожу сеанс, либо…  
\- Либо, что? – рыкнув, перебил его Джаред. Вся ситуация была какой-то абсурдной. Застрять в лифте с психоаналитиком и вместо того, чтобы успокаивать его своими профессиональными штучками, Эклз полез к нему целоваться.  
«- А я бы его услышал?», - тут же пришла мысль и пыл Джареда поостыл.  
\- Либо, - Дженсен улыбался, даже не обратив внимания на небольшую вспышку раздражения пациента, - мы сейчас снова идем и «застреваем» в лифте, раз уж тебе такой способ лечения ближе.  
Джаред растерянно моргнул:  
\- Чего?! Нет! Обратно я пойду пешком, и никакого сеанса!  
Падалеки уже было направился к двери, когда его бесцеремонно развернули и прижали к ней же спиной:  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - прошептал хриплым голосом Дженсен и, не дав вставить даже слова, заткнул Джареда поцелуем.  
А Падалеки не возражал. То, что произошло в лифте, ему понравилось, даже очень. И если есть перспектива всегда так лечиться, то он не против, а очень даже за. И надо не забыть сказать Френсису спасибо.


End file.
